mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2494
Mikey Episode Number: 2494 Date: Friday, May 6, 1994 Sponsors: E, Y, 12 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 Writer: John Weidman 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|How they say "good night" in Haiti and in India. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster finds a newspaper. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A Rube Goldberg device is used to turn on a television as the numbers one through twenty are featured. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A Lavender Anything Muppet and a choir sing "Lonely". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Square |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kids rock to "Living In The U.S.A" with the Kidsongs Kids with the Rock 'N' Roll band |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|"I'm a Little Robot" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E/e (Elephant/Jazzy Trumpet) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A variety of cat-shaped objects walk in front of the screen. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Bob Dorough sings "Little Twelvetoes" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit on Young George Washington |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E For Elephant & Elk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Anything Muppets shout "E!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jim Thurman sings "Calcutta Joe" Animation by Buzzco Associates, Inc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Bunny's Animal Songs Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Frog Talk" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: DIRTY |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Gordon sort shapes by type and color |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Lynn Ahrens sings about "The Preamble" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A turtle walks slowly Music: "Funeral March of a Marionette" by Charles Gounod |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Marty the chair keeps bumping into things, until he finds his glasses. "See ya later!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Honk Around the Clock" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A supermarket worker stacks 12 cans, which keep collapsing every time someone grabs one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|"The Tortilla Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Y for Yawn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Herbert Birdsfoot arranges three blocks for Grover to count. No matter how the blocks are arranged, they still add up to three. Herbert asks Grover to count some oranges as well. Grover confesses that he's good at counting blocks -- but he doesn't know how to count oranges! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Children dance to different rhythms from around the world |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit and Joey sing The Alphabet Song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|“Signing Alphabet,” an animated film by Steve Finkin. Music for voice and electronics by Joan La Barbara. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney sings "Down By the Station" while the audience is his echo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A yak discusses the letter "Y" on a stage, and is insulted when it is called a "Yakkity-yakkity-yak". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A boy is scared to go to sleep at night, until his dad tells him to use his imagination to calm himself down. He conducts a symphony with his toys. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Game Show: What's My Letter? with Guy Smiley and Prairie Dawn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Song | style="text-align: center"|Silly Songs With Larry: The Water Buffalo Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Saxophone Factory |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I thought a thought...about circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Gordon announces the sponsors. Then we fade to the Count and Oscar holding the Sesame Street sign while Maria and Bob hold the CTW plaque |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide